Friends to Lovers
by skippylove25
Summary: Story about two friends faliing in love with a few struggles along the way. GP
1. Chapter 1

Trying something different. Please let me know what you think.

2016

I can't believe Santana actually said "yes" to Puck of all people. Granted it was a room full of people and I'm sure she didn't want to embarrass him but I seriously can't believe she is thinking about marrying this guy. I take out my phone sending a text to her.

-We need to talk- Britt

-Later, I promise- Tina

The text came before I could put my phone away. I couldn't help but get butterflies after reading the message. My mind is on a whirlwind, I don't know what I would do if Santana was to get married to anybody besides me. Santana and I have known each other since we were 8 years old when my family moved to Ohio from Colorado; she was my next door neighbor, my best friend, and eventually became my worst heartache. Let's set the record, Santana and I have never been in a relationship but there has always been something going on between us. It first started at my 14th birthday party; my parents had rented a water park where pretty much the whole school came as well as family.

Aug 2003

"Wakey Wakey, Britty," Santana says while jumping in my bed, waking me out of my slumber.

"What time is it?" I ask in groggy tone, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I turn to get a glimpse at Santana surprised to see that she's still in her pajamas.

"7 o'clock," I feel breathed into my ear, giving me shivers down my spine. "Happy Birthday Britt," Santana says before leaving a lingering sloppy kiss on my cheek. My heart races as Santana cuddles into my side, almost like she's trying to mold our bodies together. I let out a soft sigh and wrap my arm around Santana's small waist to bring her as close as she wants to be.

"I missed you last night," Santana says barely above a whisper. These are the moments I live for, when Santana opens up and says what's on her heart.

"I told you to come," I say with amusement in my tone because we had a whole debate on her coming to dinner with my family last night. She kept saying how she didn't want to impose on my family time seeing as most of my family is visiting from Colorado but I told her it didn't matter. Have I mentioned how stubborn my best friend is?

"Next time," Is all she says as she lightly kisses my cheek before closing her eyes. I watch her for a while until I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I've been crushing on Santana for a long time and it's not getting any easier especially when we spend so much time together and sadly all she wants to do is talk about my older brother Sam. It makes me sad but at the same time I think if she's interested in my brother Sam then there's a chance that she may be interested in me, as pathetic as that sounds.

"You're cute when deep in thought," I hear from Santana. I slowly open my eyes to find Santana staring at me with an intense look. I don't know how to respond to her so I tentatively rub her side with my right hand while staring right back at her wondering what could be going on in her mind. Santana is like a mystery book, you can never figure out her next move or what she's thinking. It's scary yet intriguing, like I can't help but want to solve the mystery that is Santana Lopez.

"You're cute always," I decide to say after a few moments of silence. I don't know where the courage came from to say it but I'm glad I did because now Santana is gently caressing my cheek, moving her face so close to mine that I feel the puffs of breath coming from her slightly parted lips. Sexy lips, might I add. I can see the fight behind her eyes, debating if she really wants to take that step with me. I'm almost scared because I don't know if I'm quite ready to take that step either but I don't have much more time to think about it anymore because next thing I know, Santana's pouty lips are pressed against mine softly. My eyes flutter closed at the feeling, my heart jumps in surprise, my friend below twitches with excitement and everything in me is tingling as I freely run my hand up and down Santana's side squeezing her flesh as I went. Santana pulls away from my lips only to come back in for more, pulling my bottom lip into her mouth then slowly switching to my top lip. We kiss lazily until there's a loud knock on my door making Santana quickly pull away from me, separating our bodies completely.

"Wake up, Mom's making breakfast," I hear my sister yell through the door. I groan lightly at her interrupting my moment with Santana.

"I, I um, I think I should go," Santana says attempting to get out of my bed before I grab her to hold her back.

"What about breakfast? I thought you were staying?" I ask desperately trying to meet her eyes with no such luck. I take a deep breath because I see Santana shutting herself off from me and there's nothing I can do about it. I watch her study me before she leans in whispering 'happy birthday' and pecks my lips a few times.

"Meet you downstairs," she says as she gets out of bed and walks out my door. I let out a breath, and then smile as I lick my lips and taste the distinct taste of Santana.

2016

As soon as I make it to my apartment, I go straight to the fridge to grab a beer then to my bedroom to get the blunt I rolled earlier today; had a feeling I would need it later. I make my way back to the living room, taking a swig of my beer as I sit on the couch taking a deep breath trying my best not to think about Santana getting engaged tonight. I take the lighter off my coffee table and light my joint taking a nice good hit before letting it go. I sit in silence drinking my beer and smoking, debating on calling Santana again until there's a knock at my door. I slowly get up to answer the door with the joint still lit, I'm pretty open about the fact that I smoke so it's nothing to hide when I have guest. I check the peephole to see who it is and surprise, surprise it's Santana.

"Hey," she says looking at me with apologetic eyes.

All feedback is gladly welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I wasn't specific enough in my first chapter. To answer your question SupermanisaBoss, yes this is a gp story. So for those of you who are not into that, I'm sorry but this isn't the story for you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please give feedback!

"Hey," she says looking at me with apologetic eyes. I look at Santana for a brief moment taking in the same outfit from the party which consisted of a simple black dress that stopped mid-thigh but her makeup was everything but simple, the smoky eyes and the dark red lipstick almost had me almost hypnotized. I couldn't even bother responding to her, I simply walked back to my couch taking a hit of my joint as I sit back down waiting for Santana's next move. I hear her close the door, smell her as she walks around the back of the couch to the kitchen, then finally makes her way to sit on the couch with me and to my surprise she's holding a bottle of peach ciroc that came from my freezer. I'm starting to get a little nervous right now because it's been awhile since Santana and I have gotten drunk and high together. Those were some good ass times; very sexual, sensual, raw, at times brutal. But I can't take that route with her again, not when she's engaged to Puck, I just can't.

"Shouldn't you be with Puck, your fiancé," I say with distaste. Puck grew up with us and we use to be the best of friends until we realized we had a crush on the same chick, which happened a lot through high school so needless to say, our relationship has always been strained. Santana and Puck dated briefly in high school until he cheated on her but then they started dating again after college.

"I should. But I'm here with you," Santana simply says as she takes the blunt from me to take a hit. "You know I don't want to marry him Britt but we have been dating for a long time so it was only bound to happen eventually. And trust me, as much as I wanted to say no, I just couldn't do that to him in front of everybody. You may not like Puck but he's been good to me, especially after you left Brittany," Santana says with honesty and disappointment laced through her voice. I knew this would get thrown in my face again. Santana and I went to school in New York together and it was amazing until I realized that nothing had changed, she did the exact same thing to me that she did in high school, which was using guys to keep up appearances as well as using me as her dirty secret so I transferred after our sophomore year of college to attend school in Colorado, mainly to be close to the other portion of my family as well as to get away from Santana using me. I know she loves me and she loved me back then but the way she was treating me was unbearable. She didn't want to be in a relationship with me but she wanted to have sex, then I couldn't date other people but she could only to "keep up appearances". I just had to get away. I would come home often, sometimes I would see her and other times I tried my best to keep my distance from her because Santana is dangerous when it comes to getting what she wants. I want to say has matured since I've moved back to Ohio a year ago because nothing has really happened between us, except for an occasionally kiss but Santana knows I still want her; I've expressed it various times. Only problem is, she's still too scared to come out, too scared of what other people have to say. And you would think she was stronger than that.

"What did you expect Santana, I mean you were happy but I wasn't. I couldn't sit around the dorm room watching you leave with some guy, waiting and wondering what was happening between the two of you. That just wasn't fair to me and as a best friend and it shouldn't have even happened that way to begin with. You took advantage of me Santana and I had to get away," I say in calm but angry tone. Its silent between us for a few moments, all you can is our breathing.

"You know, that wasn't right. And I sincerely apologize for everything I've ever done or put you through. Even in high school Brittany, I'm sorry. I've never apologized to you before and I always thought it wouldn't matter because we're best friends and I think you're superwoman, like you can handle everything but that still didn't make it right." Santana says while looking into my eyes. "Being away from you and having you back here definitely opened my eyes to what I really want Britt," Santana says looking down in shy manner biting her bottom lip. "And I want you, but I'm still scared. And how would I break the news to Puck? Or my parents? I. I just don't know what to do Britt," Santana sighs out in a defeated tone. I don't know how to respond to the information I've just received. Apart of me is overjoyed because she finally admits it's me that she wants! But then I'm saddened because she's still scared, which means she'll probably still be stubborn. Despite my mixed emotions, I can't help but take Santana into my arms and hold her tight to me because I can tell she is very conflicted about the situation. She molds in my body as I lean us against the couch, running my fingers through her gorgeous, soft dark hair.

"I forgive you," I say to Santana as I kiss the top of her head. "I can't tell you what to do now, I can only tell you how I feel and hope you do what you think is best for yourself. No matter how anybody else feels. If you really want to be with Puck then be with him, no matter what I say. But if you really want to be with me then be with me, no matter what Santana," I say to Santana with as earnestly as I can. I just want her to be true to herself and to others. That's all I've ever wanted and it's been a long, long battle but I think we're finally getting to where we need to be.

"So what happen between you and your ex?" Santana ask, changing the subject referring to Sara, this chick I dated the senior year of college and a little bit after college. Things between Sara and I were great, she was funny, out-going, intelligent and could definitely keep up with me in the bedroom. Things can get intense when it comes to sex with me so it's important that whoever I date is able to keep up and she was but she wasn't Santana and neither is any other female I try to date or even just have sex with. They just don't compare to her.

"She was getting too serious for me. And besides I wanted to move back home and she wanted to stay in Colorado so it just wasn't going to work," I say to Santana while looking at the features on her face.

"Why come back here?" Santana with her face scrunched up in the cutest way. "I mean not that I'm complaining about you being here but there's nothing here but family and you can always visit," Santana says staring back at me in confusion. I can't but to laugh right now as I raise my hand to caress the side of her face because she looks so adorable in her confused state.

"Because you're here," I honestly say with a small smile on my face as I look at her still caressing her cheek. She looks shocked and then a shy smile graces her faces as she looks down at her hands.

"I'm surprised you came back just for me, after everything I put you through," Santana says looking at me I awe.

"Well you're my best friend before anything else and if I didn't at least try to work on us, I knew I would regret it. I love you Santana, I really think we could have something special and I'm not giving up on that just yet," I say to Santana looking into her eyes. We look into each other eyes for a few minutes that felt like eternity of brown mixing with blue trying to figure the other out. Somehow our faces are slowly coming together and before I know it or lips are connected in the sweetest kiss. I feel Santana's hand come to rest on the side of my face as we start to move our lips over each other slowly. I move my hand to caress Santana's side as our kiss deepens with Santana slipping her tongue in my mouth making us moan in unison. When Santana crosses her leg over my body to straddle me, I can't help but let out a groan as our bodies meet in the middle. I'm being sent into overdrive, especially as Santana bits my bottom lip then trail her kisses down to my neck as she presses her body down on me. I bite my bottom lip as I try to gain control of myself.

"Santana," I say trying to get her attention with no luck, she continues to lick and nip at my neck. "Santana, wait," I say to her grabbing both her shoulders pulling her away from me.

"What's wrong," Santana practically whines out.

"Umm, there are a lot of things wrong with this, starting with the fact that you're engaged," I say to Santana in a matter of fact tone. I look to her to gauge her reaction and I can see the remorse but then it's replaced by something different, a look that says fuck all the consequences. Santana leans down to kiss me deeply before pulling away looking at me with sultry eyes while biting her bottom lip. My dick is so hard and I know she can feel I don't know why I can't deny this woman.

"Let's pretend it didn't happen," She says taking her ring off and tossing it on the coffee table looking at me, daring me to go along with her antics. "Just for tonight, please Britty," Santana says as leans down placing her palms on my chest as she pecks my lips a few times before diving in adding more pressure and some tongue. I moan as I kiss her back placing my hands on her back sliding down to her ass giving it a good slap and squeeze which earns me a squeal as Santana giggles into our kiss. This is not supposed to be happening, at least not until Santana cancels her engagement or is ready to not be scared but how can I deny her especially with it's been so long since we've been together. I kiss Santana passionately trying to convey everything I feel for her, I move my hands up to her breast pulling them free of her dress squeezing and caressing her nipples while she moans in mouth. I feel her hastily reach down below to undo my belt and unbutton my pants, then reach for the hem of my shirt removing it as my bra followed afterwards. I was so hot and ready that I didn't think I could wait another second. I tried to move Santana off my lap so I could remove my pants but she wasn't having it, clearly Puck ain't getting the job done right because Santana is eager. She tells me to lean up so she pulls my pants and underwear down just below my ass, exposing my dick for Santana to see. I look up to see Santana staring down at my penis, almost with a little worry etched on her face. I mean it has been since high school and I've definitely grown since then so if she thought I was big in high school, I can only imagine what she's thinking now. "Damn Britt, I know it's been awhile but fuck," is all Santana says as she reaches out to stroke my dick.

"Fuck," I say as I lean my head back on the couch letting Santana stroke me nice and slow. I'm almost about to complain when I don't feel any contact anymore but I stop myself because when I look up I see Santana standing up to take off her panties before she drops to her knees and starts stroking me with both hands a little faster than before. Seeing Santana on her knees, stroking my dick, looking at me with the most gorgeous seductress eyes has me losing my mind and she knows it by the way my legs are trembling and how I'm struggling to keep my eyes closed.

"Yeah, you like that baby," Santana asks in low husky tone, making my body shiver. "You like it when I stroke your big sexy cock, hmm?" she asks trying to keep eye contact with me and while stroking me with one hand while the other caresses my balls. I'm a whimpering mess at this point, Santana knows how much I love dirty talk, and she also knows what that dirty talk does me. I always tell her, don't dish it if you can't take the consequences. "Ooh, look at that," Santana says as she squeezes from the base to the tip watching pre-cum drip down her fingers. I have to admit it's the hottest thing ever but of course Santana can make things way hotter. "Mmm, you taste so fucking good," she says as she licks the tip of my cock like a lollipop before nibbling and sucking the head like it was the best damn thing ever. I almost came right then, shooting my load right there at the roof of her mouth but I have other plans. I grab a handful of Santana's hair pulling her back making up look up at for a few moments until I lean down kissing her lips sloppily before leaning back up stroking my dick with my free hand watching her watch me stroke myself.

"You make me so hot Santana," I say to her bringing her face closer to my dick so I'm able to rub the tip all over lips before I make I make her take me in. Santana holds the base as she takes in as much as she can before coming back up and repeating the same process, sometimes with my help and others without. Before I can release myself, Santana stands up to straddle my lap once again, leaning down kissing my lips and feeling up my tits.

"I'm so wet for you Brittany, I've missed you so much," Santana says with our bodies pressed tightly together. I manage to slip a hand between her legs so I can feel the wetness of Santana.

"Ooh Santana, you feel so good, so fucking tight," I say as I feel around Santana and stick a finger inside to get her ready. "Are you ready baby?" I ask because I know I can't wait much longer. She doesn't say anything, she just shakes her head to tell me yes as she leans up as I still finger while she grabs my dick stroking it waiting for me to remove my fingers. After I finally remove my fingers Santana lines us up, then slowly sits on my dick taking it all in.

"Oooh, yeees," Santana hisses out as she bottoms out on top of me. "Oh my goodness, I feel so full Brittany," Santana says while looking up at me, leaning down to connect our lips. I hold her close as she gets use to the welcome intrusion as I try to calm my breathing because she is so fucking tight around my cock and it's been so long since I've had her I'm scared I might cum before we even get a rhythm going. "Just relax baby," Santana says as she start to move her hips against mine. She starts off slow, rolling her hip forward, then figure eight. As Santana's hips start to move faster I let her have control, especially when she starts to bounce up and down, at that moment my main focus was her tits so I leaned forward to grant myself access to them. I felt myself getting closer to the edge so I grab Santana around the waist holding her close to me while still having a nipple in my mouth and start to match her thrust going a little bit harder than she was. Every time she would come down on my cock I would bite her nipple and thrust my hips up just right to make her scream my name every time. Santana didn't quit though, she met my pace never slowing down.

"Yea, yea that's it baby. Ride that dick," I say slapping Santana's ass. "I'm close, are you close baby?" I ask so I don't cum too early.

"Yea, fuck me harder baby," she says as she continues to fuck me. I fuck her harder like she asked and before I know it I'm cumming before I can stop it and I feel a pool of wetness in my lap. Santana and I are shaking and trembling in each other arms and it has to be the best feeling ever. I don't think I've ever came like that before, hell I don't think Santana has ever came like that before. My thoughts are interrupted by Santana's light snoring on my chest. I look down at her and chuckle because she always did fall asleep after a real good nut. I lean up on the couch and lift her in my arms so I can carry her to my bedroom because there is no telling how long she will be out. I lay her down on my bed and leave a kiss on her cheek before I walk out the room back to the living room to clean whatever mess we made.

August 2003

This was by far the best birthday ever! Santana and I kissed, granted she freaked at the end but she still stayed and we had a blast at the waterpark. Practically the whole school showed up with their family so it was an amazing day, I have gifts that are still waiting to be opened which is awesome. We made it home about an hour ago; I already took my shower, now I'm sitting on my bed watching TV waiting on Santana to finish hers. I'm surprised she's still staying the night but I won't complain, I'm also nervous that she's staying because I don't know what this means. Does she want to kiss again, because if so I'm totally down but what if she pretends that nothing even happened? Before I get too far with my thoughts I see Santana walk into the room wearing some shorts and tank top talking on the phone with whomever, I turn my attention back to the TV across the room trying my hardest not to pay too much attention to every move she makes. She finally gets off the phone and comes to sit next to me rubbing lotion all over her tan legs; it's almost as if she's trying to tease me with how slowly she's rubbing up and down her legs in a sensual manner. I feel a rise between my legs and can't help but to get embarrassed because I don't want to scare Santana away with the feelings I have for her. I mean we're supposed to be best friends and I'm not sure how many people get hard for their friends and to add to the fact that I'm a girl with a dick. Santana already knows but that doesn't mean that she's into it in that way, I would hate to be rejected and lose my friend in the process so I try to contain myself until…

"Britt, you mind putting lotion on my back?" Santana asks already turning around taking off her shirt. I think I stop breathing for a spilt second before I let out a sigh and lotion up my hands getting ready to rub her tan skin. I almost moan at how soft she is but I fight against it. I start off by simply rubbing up and down but then I decide to start massaging her, squeezing her shoulders as I make my way up her back and in that moment I think my member is standing at full attention because Santana lets out this long, low moan. Now I know for a fact that Santana may be interested in me which gave me courage to continue my ministrations on her back that pretty much turned into a massage session. I tried my best to clear my mind of Santana's moans to control my hard-on but all I can think about how good it would feel to have her moaning louder or directly in my ear. I pull away from Santana and go to sit at the edge of the bed, far away from her. I hear her shuffle around behind me to put on her shirt I'm assuming.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana ask from behind me. I turn to see that she has indeed put her shirt back on and is now sitting up leaning against the head board. I quickly turn back around and fidget with my hands because I really don't know what to say at the moment. I want to ask about the kiss but I'm scared; then again I should be able to talk to my best friend about any and everything and right as I'm about to voice my opinion..

"Come sit back here with me," Santana said softly from behind me, almost as if she knew the battle I was going through. I seriously thought about opposing her offer but then that would make me a coward and I am far from that. My dad always told me that cowards never win; they stay in the same meek position. So I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath trying my hardest to control my thoughts and hard on. I slowly scoot back to lean against the heard board with Santana and look at her as if I can read her mind but to my surprise her eyes staring right at my groin area which made me nervous because I can't gauge if her thoughts are good or bad, though I'm hoping for the best. Now if you think that surprised me, imagine the feeling when Santana looks up at me with these sultry eyes, biting her bottom lip and raises her hand to my face, slowly caressing before she moves in to connect our lips. My eyes flutter close at her plush lips being pressed to mine. We stay in that position for a few seconds before I decide to take control of the situation by softly moving my lips down to suckle in her bottom lip. She moans softly while moving her hand from my cheek to the side and back of my neck, lightly scratching at any skin she comes in contact with. At first my hands stay by my side until they finally come alive and touch Santana's side and start caressing her side up and down. Kissing Santana is amazing, it's like nothing else existed or even matters. Her lips are so soft and plush and the sound she's making is sending me in overdrive. Just when I think Santana is about to pull away I feel our lips disconnect only for her to softly lick around my bottom to my top lip with her tongue which in turn made me whimper with desire before we're back at it. Making out, trying to gain dominance over one another and so far I think Santana might be winning which I can't let happen. Santana has control with everything else so it's time for me to take the lead. With that being said, I kissed Santana with so much passion that I didn't think I possessed, switching from her bottom lip to her top and back to the bottom again nibbling on it before sucking it in and biting it as I let it go before diving in for more. Santana's moans are getting louder, making me harder. I feel as though it's been forever since we started kissing and maybe it has been but it's the best fucking thing ever! My hands are now under Santana's skin caressing and moaning as I feel her ultra-soft skin.

"Fuck Britt," Santana says as we reluctantly pull away from one another taking in the others deep breaths as our faces are inches apart. We look at each other with no words spoken, I'm still caressing her skin, slowly pulling her shirt up in the process and before I know it I'm boldly pulling it over her head faced with her tan breast covered in a pretty purple lace bra. I don't know what came over me but next thing you know, I'm pulling her breast free from her bra in the front, not even bothering to unsnap it then diving in sucking on her right nipple as I squeeze her left boob with my hand and I'm rewarded with the most delicious sounds coming from Santana's beautiful mouth. I've never done this before so I'm not sure where my confidence came from or if what I'm doing is even the right thing but the way Santana is grabbing at the back of my head, pulling me closer to here bosom. I knew in this moment that I will never be able to get enough of Santana, that she was the one. I think it's something I knew when we first met, I hope she just feels the same; I know how closed off Santana can be with her feelings especially when it's towards your best friend who is not only the same gender as her but has an embarrassing rare condition. At this thought alone, I pull away from Santana scooting to the other side of the bed taking in a few breaths looking down at my hands. I feel Santana shuffle closer to me but keeping her distance.

"What is it Britt?" Santana asks in a gentle tone. I don't know if I should tell her what was really on my mind or not but by her tone and the fact that she is my best friend I think I should go ahead be honest.

"I'm a freak. And you're not even gay Santana," is all I can muster with my head still looking down. I hear Santana sigh before she moves closer pretty much closing the distance between us with my legs stretched out in front of me and her bent knees lying on my thighs as she takes hold of my hands.

"You're not a freak Brittany," she says playing with my fingers, "And no I'm not gay and I don't plan on coming out that way. But I do like you and you have something I like," Santana says with a glint to her eye. "We could, I don't know, be practice for when we're ready to be with other people," Santana says as she looks up at me with these innocent puppy dog eyes. I knew this would be too good to be true. I definitely didn't think she would want to be fuck buddies, hell I didn't think she wanted anything to do with me but the fact that she doesn't really want to be with me hurts, a lot. But its either I get to be with her in a way that no one else has or I just pretend this is all a dream and never mention it again. I barely have time to think before I feel Santana placing her sweet lady kisses on my neck using her tongue to lick from my neck to ear, sucking in my ear lobe whispering, "So what's it gonna be Britty?" I can't even respond because my breath is taken from me when I feel Santana grab my dick through my basketball shorts caressing and moaning in my ear.

"Santana," I say in a warning tone because I have no time to be teased. She doesn't respond with words, she simply continues sucking on my neck which I'm sure will be bruised before the night is over. I can't help but moan out embarrassingly when I feel Santana squeeze my very sole member, "Uhuff".

"Shh, not too loud Britty," Santana giggles in a pure sexual tone which had me moaning and slurring words I've never used before. "Since when did my Britty gain such bad words," Santana whispers while biting on my earlobe. Santana has always called me Britty for as long as I can remember but never has she said in the tone that she's using tonight and never has it made me feel how I'm feeling in this moment now. I feel as though I'm ready to explode but in a good way, and hopefully with Santana. "Damn, I didn't think you would be this big," Santana moans as she feels my dick come at full attention. I don't think I can take much more of this teasing, and I think Santana senses this because next thing I know she's pulling my shorts down mid-way for my dick to spring free and then Santana's warm hand is squeezing my bare member making me hiss and slightly raise my hips off the bed. I try to gain control of my movements by taking deep breaths and reminding myself that I have to make this last for as long as I can because there is no telling if this will ever happen again. I think Santana is in a little bit of shock at my size which tells me that she doesn't watch porn nor has she been with anybody else because I seriously don't think I'm that big but she hasn't moved since she touched it without a barrier, she's just looking at it. Now I'm starting to get nervous, thinking that maybe she's changed her mind about whatever is going on here.

"Santana," I say as I move her hair to the side to gain her attention, which works, she looks up at me for a few moments before she leans in kissing me softly and massaging me down below at the same time making me moan.

"I've just never seen one before, that's all," Santana says while separating our lips for a brief moment then kissing down my jaw to my neck. I feel her squeezing then jerking upward towards the head making my eyes close as I lean my head back against the head board. "Damn B, you're fucking oozing," Santana says with a moan while rubbing and squeezing the tip of my dick.

"Wha..?" is all I can manage to say as I attempt to hold my head up to see what Santana is talking about. "Damn." Santana was right I'm fucking oozing with pre-cum and I'm even more turned on that Santana is rubbing it all over my cock making her hand mover smoother and faster. This feeling is so over whelming, my whole is on fire in the best way possible. I grab Santana by the back of her hair and pull her close so I can kiss all over her neck and bite whenever she squeezes my dick a little too hard. I pull away to attach myself to her lips, dipping my tongue inside to feel the velvety feel of Santana and taste the exact taste of Santana. "Fuck, that feels so good," I whimper into Santana's neck as she starts to stroke me faster. I know I won't last much longer especially if she stays at this pace. As much as I try to control my hip movement I feel my hips starting to jerk up trying to meet Santana's fast pace. "I'm close," I whisper out and the next question she asks almost makes me cum before I can answer.

"Where do you want to cum?" Santana ask in the most sensual tone ever. I feel my hips jerk hard at that question and then all movement stops, and when I say all movement, I mean ALL. Even Santana's jerking.

"What the fuck Santana," I say with a hiss wondering why she would stop like that.

"Where do you want to cum Britty?" Santana ask again, ignoring my question but going back to lazily stroking my dick. "It's your birthday, so you choose," she says while looking at me. My first thought goes to her boobs, only because they're like the most delicious thing ever. So without using my words as an answer I start pinching and pulling at her nipples before taking leaning down to devour them with my mouth. Santana's moaning like crazy and gripping my hair to keep me close, it's the sexiest thing ever. Then she starts to grip and jerk harder getting me closer to where I need to be, Santana moves down a little bit so my dick will have a better angle at her tits. Just when I didn't think things could get better she licks the head and I lost it. All it took was one lick and I was goner. I came hard and long all over Santana's tits, it was kind of embarrassing. My entire body is spent, you would really think I went and ran a marathon the way my body was leaning against the headboard and how sweaty I was. I couldn't do anything as I watched Santana get up to go to my in suite restroom to clean herself up I assume. I don't think I've ever felt this good before. I smile lazily at the thought of what occurred and can't help but wait to pay Santana back. When Santana comes back, I decide to go clean myself as well. I hum happily to myself as wash away the stickiness. I know this doesn't mean anything is going to happen between Santana and me but it's definitely something. And besides I'd rather her practice with me than anybody else. I just hope when I get back out there that she isn't freaking out. When I step back into the room I see Santana sitting up on the bed, leaning against that same head board, looking at something on her phone and I can't help but feel giddy at the thought that she's still here which means she isn't freaking out. I try to calm my nerves as I climb back in bed with Santana, practically on top of her taking her phone away and placing it on the night stand. I lean down connecting our lips in a simple kiss before I lean down taking in her bottom lip sucking gentle, making her whimper and putty in my hands. As I kiss Santana's voluptuous lips, I place both my hands on their own respectful boob squeezing and caressing her nipples which in turn causes Santana to bite down a little too hard on my lip.

"Santana," I whine as I pull away from acting like a baby which rewards me with several kisses to the face multiple "I'm sorry." I start kissing down Santana's neck to her breast to give them the attention they deserve, licking and nipping at each nipple while pinching another, sending Santana in a frenzy.

"Fuck, I need you Brittany. I need you so bad," Santana says as she starts to gyrate her hips upward to me. I pull up so I can take her shorts and panties off then lean back down kissing her softly on the lips as my right hand is trialing downward to her private area. When I finally meet my destination, I am definitely surprised by Santana's incredibly wet pussy. I rub my fingers all over her, smearing her wetness everywhere. I can't help but moan at the feeling, wishing I could go all the way with her but I know we're not ready. "Brittany please, stick a finger in," Santana practically begs.

"mmm," I moan at her words because what else could I do, this chick is something else. I tentivaley stick a finger in her, going as far as can being enveloped in some type of warm suction that makes me close my eyes and whimper in unison with Santana. "You feel so good," I say to Santana before I start sucking on her right boob then switching to left. I finger her with one finger for about a minute until I decide to add another which earns me a load moan and cause Santana to pull me closer to her by gripping my neck. I'm definitely on cloud 9. I'm kissing Santana's neck as my fingers are plunging in and out of her at a moderate pace, making her whimper every time I go in. I feel a sponginess inside that I notices makes Santana go into a whimpering mess so every time I go in I make sure to hit that special spot making Santana hit that special note every time. I smirk to myself when I feel her tight pussy clenching and sucking my fingers in.

"Oh my, Britt, I. Oh my goodness, yes, yes don't stop," Santana whispers/whimpers in my ear pulling me close to her. I keep my pace hitting that spot until Santana falls apart in my arms, holding me tight then her body goes completely slack and she pushes me slightly off of her. "That. Was. Amazing," Santana says with a lazy smile before she closes her eyes cuddling into my pillows. I can't help but laugh at what took place between the two of us and hope for the best because there is no way this is going to be a one-time thing. I lie down and place the cover over the both of us. I really debate on cuddling with Santana but I don't want to freak her out so I settle for sleeping on my back.

 **Ok, so there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, hope the chapter was long enough for you. I hope that you all leave comments as well!**


End file.
